Runaway with you
by GothlyRaven
Summary: Rachel Roth is new at Gotham High and she is girl in hiding from hunters but isn't the only one. Meeting Garfield was even more dangerous than she thought for her family and herself. Her only goal right now? To stay away from Garfield Logan as much as possible but it easier said than done...
1. Chapter 1

I'm late; I'm late! A purple haired Goth screamed in her head. The teen was running down the hallways struggling to balance her book bag and a black book in her hand. Well why she was late, may you ask well then I will tell you!

Flashback:

The purple haired teen known as Rachel Roth got out of her bed but she slowly and in a sloppy Its-to-early-in-the-morning-I-need-my-sleep sort of way. However, she needed to get out of bed it was her first day of school at Gotham High.

She walked over to her dresser and when she opened it, she got an anime sweat drop on the back of her head. In her dresser contained thousands of different clothing all gothic of course. Not caring on how she looked she pick out a blue shirt, black pants, and a black sweater. As she finished dressing she walked to over to her black vanity and brushed her purple messy hair. She quickly, now more awakened, put on her black converse and ran downstairs in the direction of the Kitchen. She prepared herself some waffles and ate them slowly not wanting to choke if she rushed.

She looked at the clock, it read 7:55, and she needed to be at school by 8 o'clock sharp! She almost choked on her waffles at the sight of the time on the clock. She left her waffles unfinished and grabbed her book bag and the black book, which she was currently reading.

Forgetting that her parents left for work at 7:30 and she had no ride to get to school.

"Great… I'm already late for school and I don't even have a ride, just peachy," Rachel said to no one in particular but herself. She ran all the way to her school, burst through the school doors, and ran down the hallway.

Present:

She turned right and went inside of a room with the word Main Office in bold black letters written on the door.

"Hello, I need to get my schedule please" Rachel said in her usual monotone. The woman in the front desk nodded and started typing on her computer.

Rachel was nervous. She again had to go through the painful experience of being the new kid. Sitting alone in the back of the class, and eating lunch alone while everybody else chatted and laughed with their friends. She was used to all of that and liked sitting alone with no one pestering her but she still longed for a friend, someone to chat with and to sit next to in class, but she knew no one would be her friend.

I mean who would want to be friends with a creepy Goth like her she thought. She knew it was true. Her parents moved around a lot so she never really had a place to call home or someone to call her friend… the longest she has ever stayed at school was three months after that her parents packed everything up and moved to another city. She thought it was better for her to have not a friend, so when she moved she would not feel loneliness and sadness of leaving her friend.

"Name?" the woman at the desk asked.

Rachel's P.O.V:

"Rachel, Rachel Roth" she said. The woman nodded and handed me my schedule.

"Good luck" the woman said, winked at me and continued typing who knows what on her computer. I gave her a confused expression but shrugged it off. Then I remembered I was late!

Again, I ran out the door and ran through the hallways. I got lost quickly but stopped and went inside the nearest girl's bathroom to me. I checked all the stalls to see if anyone was in there. When I realized no one was there, I locked the door and looked myself in one of the mirrors.

My purple hair was messy; my eyes looked tired and had black bags under them. I was nervous, tire and… sad. I was once again going to be alone. I looked at the necklace around my neck. It held a cross in the middle. However, the necklace was not for fashion purposes the necklace was for something more… The necklace that hung around my neck was to keep me from exposing my powers. I Rachel Roth had powers and I hid them from exposing myself and putting myself in danger… That's only reason my parents and I move a lot was to keep away from supernatural hunters.

My mother was an Angel and my dad was a demon but they got along fine and loved each other to the end of the earth. In addition, I was half demon. The supernatural hunters were a group of people who hunt down anything that was not human. They were after my family and me because we were powerful but my family and I would never hurt the innocent. However, these people did not care if you hurt somebody or not they just wanted you kept away Period. Non-humans or the "_supernatural" _as the hunters would call us only another supernatural could see the real identity of another supernatural.

I heard the bell ring, great now I skipped homeroom I thought to myself bitterly but I sucked it up, unlocked the door, and prepared myself for facing the worst thing I could think of, High school.

People shoved past me, though it was very difficult to go through but finally I found my next class, Science.

I opened the door slowly and poked my head in there were a few people sitting in desk talking with one another. I stepped in and walked to the desk in the back of the classroom. I silently prayed that no one sat here; I did not feel like dealing with that sort of problem. It is bad enough I was he new kid that was a half demon, half angel; I did not need another problem added to her list. I got out her black book and started reading. The class started to fill up one by one. I heard someone sit in the desk next to me. I looked up to see who it was but instead was stunned to see a group of three supernatural sitting in the three desks next to mine. (Remember that if you are a supernatural you could see other supernatural for example a fairy in disguise as a human [every supernatural is in disguise so the hunters do not notice them] would know and could see a demon in disguise)

A girl with red hair and big cheerful green eyes sat down next to the desk closet to me. Right of the bat I could tell she was a fairy. However, not only that I recognize her as the princess of Tamaran. Tamaran was a planet that contained many fairies but they were not your average fairies, these fairies they can pack a punch. I had a few encounter with Tamaranian Fairies they were excellent fighters, but they were very friendly when they are not try to rip your head off, well most are. Most were naïve but friendly nevertheless.

Sitting beside her was a boy with spiky black hair. In addition, covering his eyes were a pair of very dark sunglasses. It was hard to tell what he was but from the sunglasses over his eyes, he was a vampire. Vampires were another set of good fighters and ruthless killers but they were kind, caring and protect the one's they love. These vampires were not like the ones you see in twilight or in fictional books. They did not suck the blood out of people, they hated the taste of blood so instead they ate anything that was bright colored but their favorite was red colored food. They could stand to be in the sun light but not for long. Their eyes were very sensitive to sun light or any bright light.

Sitting next to him was a tall, muscular African American. He was a little easier to know what he was. He was a special bread of werewolf. Just like a dog, his bread was loyal to their friends and loved ones. However, his bread allowed him to remember every single detail of his life. His bread would only fight to defend him and the ones that mattered to him most.

"Hello everybody, sit down I have some an announcement to make" A teachers voice rang through my ears. I turned my attention to the teacher and away from the three special students sitting close to me.

"Good Morning everybody, first of all I would like for you to give a warm welcome to Rachel Roth, could you please stand up" The red haired teacher said. Now I was nervous. I slowly stood up and now everybody was looking at me. Great now I am the center of attention I thought.

"You may sit down now Rachel" the teacher spoke, Thank Azar. The teacher turned around and so did everybody else. She started to teach the lesson. I had already learned this so with time to kill I go out my book and started to read. Not even 5 minutes later the door burst open again, can't I just read my book in peace.

I didn't even bother to look up it was just pointless. I blocked out all the screaming that was coming from the teacher and the yelling from whoever came from the door.

I heard soft footsteps walk in my direction. I didn't bother looking up it might just be someone walking to their seat. Wait… what if I'm sitting in their seat! Oh, please Azar tell me I'm not sitting in someone's seat I prayed in my head.

I heard someone silently slide into a seat next to me, Thank you Azar. The entire class period I just sat at my desk and silently read my book. It was boring but I did get a little distracted with all the whispering the people around me where doing. Can't they just shut up and do their work. The whispering got louder and louder and suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Don't ever touch me," I say in a low voice without looking up from my book. I had a problem with people touching me especially when there strangers.

"Sorry I just need help with this question" a raspy male voice asked. I looked up and took in his appearance. Beautiful blonde sandy hair that fell just above his eyes. He had a perfect light tan. Slightly muscular but well structured. However, what grabbed my attention the most was his beautiful emerald eyes. They were glossy and held a flame of passion within. The color was an enchanting emerald that seemed like a jungle hidden within the color of the emerald jewel.

Wait… no, no. NO, I can't think of someone like that and he could be a hunter. In addition, my powers I can't. Ugh, get yourself together Raven. Wait... I just called myself raven! Raven was my birth name but to protect me from the hunters I am now Rachel Roth. I barley even met the boy and he already got me to say my birth name… well sort of.

"Um… hello is anybody there" the boy waved his hands in my face. I closed my eyes and opened them to my reality.

"Why don't you find someone else for that and stop pestering me" I snapped back at him. If he got me to say my name… well in thought. It might slip out one day and that isn't going to lead me to any rainbow. No that's going to lead me to a storm of tragedies.

"Sorry I asked" he said and asked another person.

I have to stay away from him. I can't put myself in danger or anybody else. Ok, I have a new goal to stay as far away from _him._

**A/N: Hey, guys I know I should be working on my other story but this idea would leave my brain alone so I had to get it out. I'm kind of into this more than the other story but I'm going to still work on the other story but I really, like how this came out so stay tuned. And I have another idea for my OC pairing it involves the titan's kids becoming the next generation of hero's and my awesome OC Black Rose!**

**Well, I'm going to past out now this took so long and the idea wouldn't let me sleep until I got it here but I don't mind I'm pretty much insomniac plus at night I have the most inspiration.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS! **


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and the door opened releasing students out of the classroom and into the hallways.

Rachel walks out of her science class and starts looking for her next class, Art. Rachel frankly loved art. For her it was a way of expression and venting out her bottled up emotions. Since being half demon she was not able to feel or have emotions. If she did, things would break and she would have lost control. To express or feel an emotion was too dangerous and could risk people's and her own life. Her mother taught her another way of letting out emotion it was through art. Just a simple drawing could express so much of what she could not be able to do.

She walked down the hallway in search of her next class. The hallway slowly emptied out of students while Rachel struggled to find her next class. It took her long to realize that she was heading the wrong way and she needed to go all the way to the other end of the school. She turned around and bumped into someone. She dropped her book and the supplies inside the book bag spilled "Oh my apologizes here let me help you" a monotone voice. As Rachel rubbed her head she looked up and the first she saws dark blue and black as night hair.

"Oh no it was my fault, you don't have to pick my stuff up" Rachel said but the girl ignored her and handed Rachel her book and her book bag.

"Thank you but you really didn't need to…" her voice drifted off as she got a good look at the girl.

"Black Rose?" Rachel said in a low soft voice.

"Shhh" the girl said and put a finger to her lips. She looked around and when she found that no one was around or seen she grabbed Rachel by the wrist and dragged her to the girl's bathroom.

She looked inside all the stalls to check if anyone was there and when all was clear, she locked the door.

"Ok NOW you can talk" the girl spoke.

"Ok Black Rose is that you?" Rachel said now finally able to speak.

"The one and only, but here you must call me Rose" Black Rose spoke and sat on one of the sinks now facing Rachel. Rachel nodded her head understanding why. Black Rose was her only friend and was a super natural.

Black Rose much like Rachel her dad was the Grim Reaper and of course being the King of the Undergrounds daughter, she was princess of the underground. She does not know anything about her family or met any family member. She has never heard or seen her mother nor has she ever seen her siblings. Much like Rachel Black Rose was born with tremendous power but she was born for destruction. She was destined to do horrible things.

She was named Black Rose after her dark beauty and her black rose mark on the lower corner of her left eye. Her appearance spoke for itself. She had naturally colored black lips. She had black as night hair with dark blue fading out at the bottom section of her hair. She had a pin straight strand of hair covering her right eye while the rest of her hair is wavy. Her style was Gothic and so was Rachel's.

She had very pale skin that matched Rachel's skin tone. She had claw like nails. When she met Rachel, they instantly became best friends. They had a lot in common and well they were the biggest target for the hunters so they stayed together.

"Well Rae what do you go by since well you know the _hunters" _She said the last part low. They could not take a risk because they would never be able to doge the bullet.

"Well I go by Rachel Roth," Rachel said.

"I like it, kind of has ring to it" Black Rose spoke. She got off the sink and hugged Rachel tightly.

"I missed you so much Rae," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Rachel stood there and tensed up at the touch, but she slowly loosened up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I missed you too Rose" she whispered back and a tear rolled down her cheek this time. The lights in the bathroom went crazy and the bathroom stall door moved violently, but they did not care all they that was existed was them. They had had not seen or spoke to each other for ten years when their families separated to escape from the hunters. All they had since the supernatural group formed was each other. In the world where they could not even, tell a soul their birth names. The only ones they could trust was each other. Now since ten long years they could finally talk and be who they really are around each other and only each other…

**A/N: Well this chapter was sad. The reason for that is after ten long years I was finally united with my best friend! **** This chapter was based a little on me and my best friend relationship. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the streets, as the sky gets darker and darker. The streets lights are the only source of any light as walk down the road on my way to my house.

As I walked, I turned my head to see a bush of roses.

Black Rose….

I caught off in an emotional time when I first saw her. The fact that we were separated at such a young I age it made me realize all the pain I have been suffering not having her around me. However, that does not mean we cannot be separated again no matter how much we dislike it, we have no control over it.

I had lost so much hope of ever finding her again, I had tried to contact her through her mind but I was unskilled at that time and even if I was skilled, I would have never been able to contact her. My mother had set up a protective barrier around my mind to prevent me from contacting anyone or to prevent from anyone contacting me, but that did not give me the reason to at least try. My mind had lost hope but she was still something I searched for in my heart.

Maybe there was hope in the life of a monster like her…

I had spent skipping all my classes today to spend time and to get to know Black Rose. It was going to hurt my grade but all I cared was spending as much as time with Black Rose as much as possible before she taken away again.

The life of a supernatural was run away from your life. To be caught by a hunter is the worst thing to happen to a supernatural. Sometimes I try to imagine what my life would be like if I was normal… Would I be able to go to parties and go to the mall with friends instead of coming straight home after school. To be able to tell any living soul my real name would be a miracle for a supernatural on its own… However, the likes of that happing were impossible.

I turn down around a corner and bump into someone.

What this is the second time that happened today, is fate playing the cards today?

"Sorry about that it was totally my fault Dude" a male voice spoke.

I look up to see the person I was dreading to get away from all day… _him_

"Yeah, whatever" I snapped back. I have to avoid him at all cost just walk away and go on with your life.

"Geez, someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning" He spoke.

Was he serious? Was he trying to make a joke?

I just ignore him and keep walking, but he just follows me instead. I walk faster and faster but he just keeps following me.

I turn around to face him and he stops to a halt.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but stop following me!" this time my voice was deep and scary when I spoke.

He stares at me for a few seconds and then takes out an all too familiar book.

"I just wanted to return your book, you left it in science class I was trying give it to you back but I hadn't seen you for the entire day then I saw you walking home I sort of followed" he spoke in a timid voice.

My face turns from annoyed to a blank stare, was he for real?

So all this time he was following me and I didn't sense his presence?

"Damn it," mutter under my breath. Looking at the book in his hands, I softly grab it from him. Hey, who said I couldn't be the slightest nice to a human being?

"Thanks" I shyly reply. Ugh, what's wrong with me I should be avoiding him not inviting him to a tea party.

"So… What's your name?"

Was he trying to socialize with me? Ugh, fate was turning the tables in my life.

"Rachel" I spoke softly. I did not need a slip of the tongue today or ever in my life.

"Huh, you look more like a Raven to me" he laughed softly.

I stop walking and drop the little black book in my hand.  
I slowly turn my head to look him in the eye. I'm not sure how long I was staring at him but that did not matter. Then I snapped… I pinned him to a wall, looking at him with a death look.

"What did you say!" I yell at him in the face.

How could he have known? Was he just guessing? Wait… my black book. I let go of him and rushed to pick up my black book.

Right there I remembered something that should have not been remembered, there on the first page of the book wrote in neatly cursive writing read "To my beautiful black bird, Raven, Happy Birthday Rae From, your dear best friend Black Rose…"

No… No No….

"So who's Black Rose?" he asked. He brushed of his pants and shirt from any dirt.

I look at him dead in the eye, walking slowly and dreadfully….

He cowered back into the wall at the sight of my Rage…. Oh, you have no idea what I look like when Rage is out…

I grab a look of his hair and force him to look into my eyes. In my head, I chant a spell to erase the memory of him ever reading the first page inside my black book… my eyes glow a white Hue and I search in his mind to find the memory. He grabbed his head his head in pain.

Once I found the memory, I erased it permanently…

My eyes turn back to their fake blue-black color, letting go of the hair I was grabbing I walked away to my house. Letting him pass out in the alley but I couldn't care less, as long as he was out of my life I was safe… But oh, how wrong I was….


End file.
